Te Extranare aun mas cuando me valla
by Anshy the Psycho Girl
Summary: Pa'l lector que esta aqui desde hace casi un anyo, y recuerda mi primera publicacion(que no lo creo) aqui esta la continuacion de mi primer fic "Te Extrano"


Diaclaimer: « este es un mundo alternativo, en el cual Digimon es moi, y ustedes estarian viendo esto en version animada »  
  
  
  
Muy bien, despues de casi un anyo de vivir en Belgica, aqui esta mi nueva reflexion. Diagmos que es como una continuacion a mi primera publicacion «Te Extraño »  
  
« »\" " hablando  
  
'' pensando  
  
  
  
1 Te Extrañare aun mas cuando me valla  
  
Capitulo1 : Primer Semestre  
  
  
  
Habian pasado ya unas 2 o 3 semanas desde que su familia y ella habian llegado a Estados Unidos. Aun vivian en un hotel, ya que la casa que habian comprado necesitaba remodelacion, y aun no estaba lista.  
  
Era el cumpleanyos de Mimi ; ella estaba igual de triste, si no mas de cuando llego. Se levanto a las 2 :00 am para ir al baño y su papa la sorprendio justo cuando ella salio de su pequeño cuarto(N/A : era uno de esos hoteles que son como departamentitos) cantando « Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti… » ella lo volteo a ver y le dijo de mala gana «mi cumpleaños fue ayer ». Ella siguio su camino al baño medio adormeciada mientras su papa se quedo con una expresion lastimada en el rostro.  
  
Ella volvio a dormir, aunque no era muy facil, estaba muy lejos de su cama, menos mal que se le habia ocurrido traer su almohada y su cobijita que tenia cuando era bebe, aquella cobijita que ademas llevo en el avion.  
  
Una semana mas tarde ya estaban instalados en su casa y habian encontrado una escuela en la cual ella pudiera estar. La verdad es que habian llegado sin ninguna idea de como se suponia que iban a vivir, a epcepcion de la casa; por suerte la escuela no quedaba lejos, eran 15 minutos a pie.  
  
El primer dia de escuela fue bastante facil hasta eso; solamente fueron hasta las 10:00 am. Ella escogio su lugar justo enfrente del escritorio del profesor, asi si tenia alguna duda de algo, podria preguntar; la verdad es que no queria repetir año, si no, no se lo iban a revalidar despues en Japon, y ella no tenia ganas de ir en otro año diferente que sus amigos.  
  
El maestro era totalmente diferente a lo que ella siempre habia visto; para empezar, tenia ojos grises(N/A: por lo general la gente cree que son azules, pero son grises a veces) cabello castaño claro medio alborotado con algunas canas, una barba de candado, e iba vestido con jeans y una camisa color naranja fuerte, por lo general sus profesores iban de traje, bien razurados y bien peinados. Ella encontro algo simpatico en su profesor, en especial cuando el dijo « yo tengo algunas manias, y espero que puedan aguantarlas ». E l dio la lista de materiales que se iban a necesitar y los horarios de clase.  
  
Cuando sono el timbre y todos estaban listos para irse a sus respectivos hogares, ella se le acerco a su profesor.  
  
« Yo soy japonesa, y mi ingles no es muy bueno » le sonrio timidamente despues de decirle esto  
  
« Bueno, lo siento mucho si hable muy rapido, voy a intentar hablar un poco mas lento hasta que te acostumbres bien a nuestro idioma ^^ » el le sonrio y le guiño el ojo. Ella le sonrio de nuevo y salio del salon de clases.  
  
Ella no estuvo muy desconectada de Japon porque consiguieron rapidamente una conexion de internet, aunque en el tiempo que habia etsado solo habia encontrado a Koushiro una vez conectado, y solo por 5 minutos, y fue por casualidad, por eso de los horarios.  
  
Un dia que encendio su computadora, se sorprendio al ver que la puerta al Digimundo estaba abierta. Corrio directo al bureau que tenia en su recamara y empezo a revolcar los cajones buscando su Digi-vice. Cuando lo encontro corrio rapidamente hacia el escritorio donde tenia su laptop y puso el Digi- vice frente al monitor.  
  
« OUCH ! » Mimi escucho un quejido, probablemente de la « cosa » en la que habia caido. Volteo a ver para abajo y era…  
  
" YAMATO !!!" grito Mimi de alegria. No era su major amigo, pero aun asi lo era, y se sentia contenta de verlo. "Ahh!! Lo siento mucho!!" dijo dandose cuenta de que habia caido encima del pobre rubio y haciendose a un lado.  
  
"Mimi, que haces tu aqui ?" Le pregunto Yamato poniendose de pie  
  
" La pregunta es mas bien, que haces tu aqui, que no es de madrugada por alla en Japon ? » replico ella  
  
" Si, de hecho si, peor esque no podia dormir, y Koushiro nos habia dicho que la puerta al Digimundo se habia abierto, y pues, queria ver si tal vez…tu…estabas…." dijo Yamato volteando a ver a otro lado, como buscando que palabras decir.  
  
"eh?" fue lo unico que pudo decir Mimi "querias verme, a mi?"  
  
"Pues si, eres mi amiga no?ademas de que extrañaba tu carita" volvio a decir el friamente  
  
La expresion de Mimi fue la misma (eh?)  
  
"Si, bueno, ya que, me gustas algo" le dijo por fin viendola a la cara.  
  
Mimi lo miro extrañamente, que no se suponia que los japoneses, incluyendose ella, eran timidos, o por lo menos mas reservados para ese tipo de cosas? Bueno, Yamato siempre habia sido algo frio, asi que tal vez no era la gran cosa para el confesar sus sentimientos, o el hecho de que estaban solos y que no habia nadie que pudiera escucharlos, o el hecho de que se veia hermoso y que nadie podia decirle que no...  
  
"Que te pasa Mimi, tienes calor" remarco el rubio apuntando las mejillas de la chica. Ella intento cubrirlas para darse un aire "cute". Aunque ya habia pasado un tiempo fuera de Japon aun se acordaba de cómo fingir vergüenza, eso les gustaba a los chicos.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, no,..." dijo ella tiernamente(estilo Sakura)  
  
"Entonces? Sales con migo, o no?" pregunto el rubio bruscamente por fin viendolo a los ojos con una mirada desafiante  
  
"Si...si quiero salir contigo, nadamas, me pregunto...como es qu eno te da pena pedirmelo asi?" pregunto ella con mirada confundida. Fue ahora el turno de Yamato de sonrojarse  
  
"Bueno, esque...como en Estados Unidos son mas abiertos...crei que te gustaria una declaracion algo mas..abierta" dijo jugando con sus dedos indices cambiando ahora si que repentina y extranamente de un plan agresivo al tipico timido japones. Mimi sonrio y le dijo  
  
"Son mas abiertos, pero no agrsivos" le dio una palmada en el hombro.  
  
  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
  
  
El primer mes y medio fue muy dificil para ella, porque no se podia acostumbrar al sistema de la escuela, o mejor dicho, no lo entendia, era muy diferente. Lo bueno es que tenia un amigo muy simpatico llamado Michael que la ayudaba mucho, y por como habia salido en la foto de grupo mas chicos se le habian empezado a acercar y ya tenai algunas amigas; tambien sus maestros la ayudaban. Pero ella le tenia un cariño especial a su profesor titular, el cual era muy simpatico, y el le daba animos para que siguiera.  
  
Para cuando recibieron las calificaciones de Navidad, o sea, del fin del primer semestre, hicieron una pequeña reunion, algo asi como un desayuno. El profesor titular tuvo que salir del salon unos momentos porque habia olvidado las boletas en su armario en la sala de maestros, solo de demoro 5 minutos. Unas chicas del salon exclamaron « dios moi, este tipo es rapido » 'JA! Y no lo has visto cuadno va de regreso a su casa' penso Mimi, en ese momento habia recordado que su maestro vivia cerca de su casa y ya se habian cruzado varias veces en el camino a casa.  
  
Ella se sento en uno de los escritorios junto a otras chicas.  
  
Cuando el maestro se acerco a darle la boleta le dijo que ella habia reprobado ingles, que luego le iba a explicar porque. Ella solo le dijo que si, n otenia ganas de ponerse a discutir con el, y ella misma aceptaba que no era buena en ese idioma.  
  
Ella espero a que todo mundo se fuera para que el profesor pudiera decirle que es lo que le queria decir.  
  
« Bueno, Mimi, yo se que has hecho omuchos esfuerzos en ingles, pero, en la mayoria de los examenes y quizes que tuviste no tome en cuenta tu ortografia, yo se que en los meses anteriores te habia puesto que habias pasado, pero fue porque, bueno, no habria sido honesto, la verdad no me gusta reprobar a mis alumnos, pero, habria sido deshonesto. » ella noto que su maestro en realidad queria decir lo que decia  
  
« Si, lo entiendo » le respondio ella para ver si asi se tranquilizaba un poco su profesor  
  
« Mira, para que mejores tu ortografia y tu escritura, lo que puedes hacer es que a diario copies un parrafo, de X revista, o de donde quieras, pero que aprendas como se escriben esas palabras »  
  
Ella le sonrio y le dijo que si, que iba a hacerlo.  
  
Ella llego a su casa, tomo una revista e inmediatamente se puso a copiar X parrafo.  
  
Al dia siguiente era el comienzo de las vacaciones de Navidad. No iban a ir a Japon, sus papas habian decidido que querian ir a Canada.  
  
Mimi se la paso bastante bien, a pesar del horrible frio que hacia en invierno, pero se divirtio mucho.  
  
Regresando a la escuela, la sentaron junto a una chica muy simpatica a la que llamaban « Flo », ella habia intentado acercarsele a Mimi y hasta se habian dado su e-mail.  
  
Siempre que dictaban los textos, Flo dejaba a Mimi que viera en su hoja para asegurarse de que habia escrito bien, y cuando tenian horas libres porque un maetsro no habia ido, Mimi le hablaba a Flo sobre Japon, y parecia que a Flo ya le estaban dando ganas de ir a visitar, claro que no siempre hablaban de eso, hablaban mucho sobre las « experiencias » amororosas que habian tenido, ya que ambas estaban solteras en ese momento. Flo le conto a ella que sentia que parecia que repulsaba a todo mundo. Mimi le habia contado que ella tenia un chico, pero que era obvio que no lo veia, aunque en realidad se veian de vez en cuando, pero eso no se lo iba a decir; que estaba en Japon y que esperaba que no la estuviera enganando.  
  
Todos habian empezado a ser muy lindos y amables con ella, a epcepcion de 2 tipos, con los que habia hecho un trabajo para la clase de geografia, de los cuales, uno de ellos se habia sentado junto a ella todo un mes, hasta que los cambiaron de lugar en enero. Los muy mendigos no le habian dicho cuando se juntaban, y cuando por fin le dijeron, ni siquiera le preguntaron, simplemente le ordenaron que fuera ese dia, ella no podia, ya tenia planes, era el cumpleaños de su mama.  
  
Lo peor no habia sido eso, si no que ademas habian querido dejarla en ridiculo dandole solo un parrafo a decir, ella no se dejo y se aprendio el parrafo de memoria, asi que todos la felilcitaron, y no solo eso, ademas era mejor que ellos en geografia de Estados Unidos que ellos dos, asi que eso les daba mucho coraje; como ya habia mencionado, ella no tenia pensado reprobar ese año, ademas de que el nivel escolar era mas bajo que el japones. Despues de esa exposicion el ya no la dejaba revisar su ortografia, ellabajo un poco ese mes ya que no entendia lo que escribia, no le habia ido tan mal en la escuela desde que habia estado sentada junto a una chica llamada Isabel, la cual pedia prestados sus apuntes y no se los regresaba, y cuando ella necesitaba ayuda, ella no se la daba.  
  
Pero ahora todo iba mejor.  
  
  
  
FIN DEL PRIMER SEMESTRE  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Lo siento por el Mimato, pero esque necesitaba hacer una pareja, NO SE PREOCUPEN!!! No es importante el pairing, asi que para el proximo capitulo ya no va a estar ahí.  
  
Por cierto, si alguien se acuerda si era verano o invierno cuando Mimi fue al Digimundo con Michael.  
  
REVIEW "S'il vous plait!"  
  
  
  
Mail: mew@chocofan.com 


End file.
